Kebab
Kebab (Arabic: كباب; also kebap, kabob, kebob, kabab) is a Middle Eastern, Eastern Mediterranean, and South Asian dish of pieces of meat, fish, or vegetables roasted or grilled on a skewer or spit originating in the Eastern Mediterranean, where it is mentioned by Homer, or the Middle East, and later adopted in Central Asia and by the regions of the former Mongol Empire and later Ottoman Empire, before spreading worldwide. Döner Kebab Döner Kebab, also known as Shawarma (Arabic: شاورما), is a fast-food dish that originated from Turkeyball and is today popular in the Islamic world and EUball, especially Germanyball, (goes well with Bier und Brazilian tears) Denmarkball and Swedenball who puts kebab thier his pizza. The Netherlands uses the term "shoarma" for a dish consisting of spiced meat served on bread with lettuce and garlic sauce. Unfortunately, it's usually made with pork. Döner Kebab consists of seasoned fresh meat, usually lamb, select halal-slaughtered beef, or chicken, mixed together with a marinade of cumin, coriander, garlic, and other herbs and spices (contributing to its savoury taste). When finished marinating, the resultant mass is then introduced to its most iconic symbol: Impalement on a vertical Stake, next to the flames for roasting. Sometimes the impaled meat is topped by a flavour-enhancing garnish (e.g. fat, onion, fruits, MOAR GARLIC, etc), and whatever garnishes were on top would infuse themselves on the meat below through gravity. When the outer surface has become roasted enough for consumption, it is shaved away on demand leaving the rest of the uncooked mass to roast. In most cases, the removed pieces are wrapped in a wholemeal high-fibre pita bread, usually wrapped together with a salad of various fresh herbs and vegetables as well as a choice of sauces e.g. EXTRA GARLIC Sauce, hot sauce, herb sauce, yogurt sauce or melted cheese, though a variety of other styles for service exist, for example the aforementioned Swedish Kebab Pizza. Europeans consider Kebab to be healthier than the rival fastfood in the form of processed, high-sugar, chemical-weapons-laden burgers, contributing further to its popularity in the Eurozone. Shish Kebab Another version of Kebab exists called the Shish kebab (Turkish: şiş kebap; Arabic: شيش كباب; often simply called kebab), which is closer to an ordinary barbecue than the iconic and famous Döner. In Polandball Universe In the Polandball universe, however, it became also used as a pejorative for the Islamic world in general. The meme stemmed from Serbiaball's historic conflict against Turkeyball and other nearby Eastern European states with a Muslim-majority, culminating in the popular meme "REMOVE KEBAB." Kebab originally was targeting Turkish, but because apparently to modern political culture Islam now counts as a single race, the pejorative has extended to even non-Turkish races such as Arabs (it would be more accurate to, when insulting Arabs, say "Remove Shawarma") Other Turkic people, but strangely seldom associated with Kebab, include Azerbeijanball, Kazakhbrick, Uzbekistanball, Turkmenistanball, TRNCball, Kyrgyzstanball and others, and the dissociation with the Islamic world and therefore "kebab" may have been the result of their rule under the Soviet Union, an Atheist state with an Eastern Orthodox majority. There are rumors that Bulgariaball (BULGARS KHANTE THEY COME FROM Tajikistanballs clay but they mix with the slavs) was kebab in the past but then he betrayed his brothers and now he is slav. It may be probable that Vlad Dracula the Impaler and his choice of punishment was inspired by his Turkish arch-enemies impaling meat vertically, considering how he grew up his childhood life as a Turkish political prisoner. There is a common saying when Serbia, Croatia or another country wants to destroy Turkey. They will say "REMOVE KEBAB" and if a country likes Kebab they will say "DEFEND KEBAB". es:Kebab Category:Running gags Category:Terminology Category:Turkeyball Category:Islam